Hate's Origin
by rcon11
Summary: It is many years ago during the Faunus War. Conway has yet to be officially involved but has been sending weapons to help the Faunus fight. Castleton is a young lover and son of the Viscount of Conway. It was supposed to be the perfect day for him and his lover Sapphire, but it all went to hell. War exploded in their backyard and if it's not stopped, Conway will be a crater.


My name, is Castleton Conway; son of Cobalt and Opal Conway. I hate Schnees, or at least I used to. My son told me about a girl he met at school; he told me she was a Schnee and worst of all, they became friends. I was not into the idea at first until I learned more and more about this girl. I even met her on my trip to Beacon to see my children, she didn't speak to me but she seemed respectful enough. Jahrestag is coming up as well and my son asked me about inviting the Schnee girl, and gave me the choice of whether or not to vouch for her entry. I said yes, and was the only one in the family to let her in. My son believes that our two families can live in peace, I won't stop him. Conway is alone in the world and in desperate need of allies, and if my son believes it can all change than maybe it can. I've always been asked why I hate Schnees so much, I just tell them about the Faunus War. I was just a boy then, about twenty-five and was ready to propose to my beautiful wife Sapphire; but fate set me up with leading a kingdom through war.

We start in front of the Conway Royal Palace some twenty-five years ago. Up the road walking comes two individuals in each other's arms. One was a younger Sapphire Cotrone, her hair was longer in the back and she still had Kaiten for a weapon. She was leaning on a much taller man, a younger Castleton. At this age he had started to lose his hairline, but it was blonde and had yet to gray. They were talking and giggling like a young couple, despite being in their late to mid-twenties. "So how was lunch my little gem?" Castleton asked. "Delicious" Sapphire replied "you really went all out today, what's the occasion"? "All in due time" he said. "That time may have to wait" another man came over. It was Azure Mansolillo; same scowl but with a full head of crew cut black hair. "Azure, buddy!" said Castleton "what is it? I'm kind of busy right here". "I'm sorry to interrupt" he said "but it is very important; your father would like to see you about something very important". "I see" said Castleton; he turned to his love "I have to go now". "I know" she said "I knew as much when I fell in love with the heir". "Just one thing before I go" he said "meet me at The Garden of Life at three". "I'll be waiting" she kissed him and walked off. When she was out of view Castleton turned to Azure "worst timing; it was supposed to be a day for us". "Eventually every day will belong to you both" Azure said. "I have been working it all day" Castleton pulled a small box from a small bag "at least I can ask tonight". "In time" said Azure "but we need to get to the war room".

The war room was part of a network of bunkers and tunnels inside White Mountain, it was where every Conway war plan and potential war plan was planned and maybe carried out. Azure and Castleton entered the room filled with commanders, generals, field marshals, and Viscount Cobalt. Cobalt was large man of huge stature and an imposing demeanor. He wore heavy black armor, had slightly long black hair, a black beard, and his hammer Hurricane was on his back. "I need all these equipment out of development and into production by the end of next month" he said to another general "considering the whole world is in a war and we are giving some of our weapons to the Faunus cause, we need to become a modern army as quickly as possible". "Right away" he ran out of the room. "I also want the Air Flotilla to be upgraded to the new warships and the heavy guns in the wall to be refurbished" he said to another "get this done by the end of the month". "Yes sir" he also left. "Castleton" he turned to his son "we need to talk". "What is it?" Castleton asked "why the stress"? "I have all the reason to be stressed" he said "come over here, you too Azure". He brought them over to a computer monitor and pressed a few keys and opened a video message. The man in the video was dressed in a suit and tie, and the address was that of a foreign dignitary. "Viscount Cobalt" he said "your actions in supplying munitions and training to the terrorists of the Faunus cause have not gone unnoticed by the rest of the world. While this is legal under the laws concerning neutrality, you are not in the position to go against the wills of several modern nations against that of your; rouge state. I recommend you detract your support or the coalition will have no choice but to end the Conway legacy for good". The video phased out leaving Castleton stunned and speechless. "The public will not stand for this" said Azure "the world knows what Conway stands for and has done for civilization". "That may be true" said Cobalt "but they have a point; we are a fossil. The remains of a long forgotten time of chivalry and the need to do good. The world has changed, and sees no place for our home in this new world. And this message isn't even the worst of it". He played another video; this had another man in a white suit. "Good morning Viscount Cobalt" he said "I am Mr. Lunis, a representative of the Schnee Dust Company. You have gotten yourself into quite the pickle. Several nations have their sights right on your back and have the finger on the trigger. I know our two groups have never gotten along in the past but I, have a proposal to make. We can make this heat go away; all you need to do is cease sending weapons to those Faunus fools and give us mining rights to White Mountain. Your cooperation will result in a greater peace and you continuation of your precious legacy. I recommend you take it; have a pleasant day". "Those bastards" said Castleton "their playing us for fools". "So what's the plan?" asked Azure. "I don't know" Cobalt replied "their armies are vast and equipped with modern weapons; while ours are smaller and not as well equipped. Not to mention the modernization of our army is still taking time; things are grim". "Well we need a plan" said Castleton "Conway cannot stay out of the fight for long; they won't let it happen". "Give me some time" said Cobalt "I'll figure something out, in the meantime go enjoy yourselves. Cause depending how well those Schnees like sticking their "agreement" up their ass; it may be the last day you can do so".

It was now mid-afternoon; Castleton was alone walking in the streets. He was on his way to meet Sapphire at The Garden of Life. He took out his phone and dialed her number. "Romeo, Romeo; where art thou Romeo?" she chanted in a joking tone. "On my way" said Castleton "I'll be there in a few minutes". "What was the meeting about?" she asked. "Sorry honey" he put on his best secret agent impression "that's classified". "Ooo" she said "daddy's got a secret? Maybe I just need to; work the system"? "In time" he said "see you soon" he hung up. "Love it when she gets like that" he said to himself. At that moment a nearby radio blared on near a group of drinking buddies. "We interrupt this program to bring a news bulletin" said the announcer "radar operators on the north wall report strange aerial signatures on the outside of the radar range. They are faster than any known aircraft at this point. Operators said they could not ID the aircraft but said they are due for an upgrade in the next week that could ID it if the sightings continue". In that moment the broadcast was replaced by a buzzing, the pattern of the static silenced those around. Explosions ripped the area apart as the area was bombarded with long range artillery; Bullheads came in low and strafed the area, regardless of who was in it. Castleton looked up to see a Conway fighter shot out of the sky by it's more modern counterpart, as it careened toward him.

When Castleton came to the area was in ruin. Houses were demolished and the road was nothing but craters. A piece of roofing had pinned him to the ground. Castleton cranked up his semblance and pushed it off him. "What the hell happened?" he said. He looked and saw the road was littered with bodies, many in Conway uniform; the rest belong to the Coalition of Kingdoms. He stood over the body of a Conway officer "may you find the light along with your brothers and sisters" he said. He noticed she had an intact headset linked to command. He took it off respectfully and opened it up and began to fiddle with the wires. "Gotta love command override" he said. A shot rang out and Castleton ran for cover behind a crumbling wall. "This is Castleton Conway!" he yelled out "cease fire"! "Castleton huh?" a voice called out "in that case I'll enjoy splattering your gray matter even more"! Another shot pierced the wall inches from Castleton's left hand. "I though Conways weren't supposed to be cowards huh?" he mocked "come on so I can blow your brains out"! Castleton unsheathed his weapon, but what good would that do against a hidden sniper. He turned to the headset and put it on "this is Field Marshal Castleton requesting assistance at sector seven is anybody there"? "Castleton" a voice buzzed over "holy crap you're not dead. It's Azure; I got a squad with me and we got trapped behind the line. Heading to you now just keep him shooting so we can pop him off". Azure buzzed out and Castleton inched towards the edge of the cover. He ran out across open ground to a fallen pillar as several shot missed and ricocheted off his armor. Another shot rang out and the sniper fell silent. "Castleton!" Azure called out "come out"! Castleton rose from the rubble and went to Azure's squad "what's the situation"? "Bad" he said "half the city upwards of the wall have been taken, the north wall has a hug hole in it and troops are flowing through it like flood water. The main point of the offensive seems to be congregated at Midpoint Square and it's holding so far". "What about Sapphire?" he asked. "Up the road covering our flank" said Azure "we need to move now". A large hunk of metal fell from the sky, when it hit the ground it was a dark black color. "What the hell is that?" a soldier got up to it to inspect the ordinance. Red lines began to glow across it as it unfolded into a machine of war. It was on four "legs" with four cannon and heavily armed. "Get down!" yelled Castleton. The machines cannons slowly drew a bead and fired at the fleeing troops. Castleton unloaded at the thing to distract it while Azure came from behind. Azure attacked several times but they bounced off the thick armor. It kicked Azure away and aimed it's barrels at Castleton. Several bolts came out of nowhere and froze the legs to the ground and the arms in place. Sapphire came down from a roof and smashed with her mace; the explosive dust tore the frozen joints apart as it fell. Castleton cleaved the arms away with his weapon. It struggled to rise but it only had two legs and damaged cannons. "Oh you've fallen and can't get up?" Sapphire firmly grasped her mace "well you need life alert bitch"! She slammed her mace into the "head" and shut it down. "Oh Sapphire" he embraced her "I'm so glad you're okay". "Relax" said Sapphire "I'm fine". A buzz rang out over the comms "this is Viscount Cobalt reporting to all available units, we have the enemy stopped at Midpoint Plaza. Report to me so we can send these bastards out of here, out".

Midpoint was chaotic; both sides fighting for control. The group watched from a crumbling roof top as the bloody street fight was going down. "All arriving forces" said Cobalt "wait for my signal, we shall make our stand here. Do not kneel to the invaders; fight and die like Conways my brothers and sisters"! "Wonder what the signal will be?" asked Azure. "Shut up and get ready" said Castleton. All of the sudden the group hears a loud crashing noise. They looked towards one of the plaza entrances and saw a fifteen foot tall mech with a large cannon rifle walking into the battlefield. It aimed its cannon at a coalition mech and fired, the shell punched a hole straight through it. When it fell, hundreds of soldiers poured from buildings, alleys, roofs and secret bunkers. The trio followed suit and smashed into the enemy flank. The surprise attackers broke into the enemy lines like knives, not cutting deep but enough to cause harm. The battle was grinding to a stalemate. Castleton noticed the coalition Bullheads have begun to fast rope new troops in, but they were different. These soldiers were clad in white gear and unlike the other soldiers seemed to direct the mechs. Before he could examine further the mech from earlier had come to rest next to him and the cockpit was shot open by a rocket. Out of the mech came Cobalt. He brought his hammer into the ground and caused a shockwave which knocked aside several soldiers. "Father" said Castleton "what the hell is that". "Prototype from the labs" he said "it was the only one". "Where's mother?" asked Castleton. "She didn't make it" he said "but I'm going to make these bastards pay". "Castleton!" Sapphire screamed from across the battlefield. "Sapphire; I'm coming" said Castleton "father I'll be right back". "Just hurry" he replied "HOLD THE LINE"! He ran to Sapphires aid; when he fought his way to her, he saw some of these white soldiers trying to take her away. "Boss says we need this one" said one "said it's important". "Castleton" said Cobalt over the radio "I need you back here now"! "Just a sec" he turned to the soldiers "get your filthy hands off her"! He charged the small group, brushed them aside and retrieved Sapphire. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I'm fine" she said. "The line is collapsing!" Cobalt yelled over the radio "I need backup now"! "Father!" he said "I'm coming"! He and Sapphire grabbed their weapons and ran back to the line. "I'll go help my father" said Castleton "you get to the line". "On it" Sapphire ran off to aid the troops. Castleton turned to see a wounded man missing one of his legs being carried off. "This is going to shit" he said. He ran towards the sounds of the shockwaves from his father's hammer. The sound abruptly stopped and he saw the hammer fly into the air. He reached the scene to see Cobalt surrounded by white soldiers. Cobalt had lost his hammer and was using a plain sword. He was holding them off the best he could; then, time seemed to slow. One white soldier drew a dagger and leaped onto Cobalt's back. The dagger plunged between the scales in his armor and into his spine. Cobalt fell to the ground, the voice of a nation; silenced for good. "FATHER!" Castleton charged. The barrels spun and unleashed hell upon the butchers. The killer tried to pull is dagger but as bullets ripped through him, it broke into two pieces; leaving the blade lodged in the spine. Castleton ran to the body of his father and fell onto him. "Damn it" he cried. He turned to the body of the assassin and took notice of something. The insignia was not that of the Coalition, but of the Schnee family. He took the handle of the dagger and put it into his small bag. He grabbed his father's command headset and set the radio to send a message to all Conway units in the city. "Attention all" he said "This, is Viscount Castleton". He held his breath before giving the order "Charge"!

The battle was over; Conway was in ruins but victorious. The charge at Midpoint threw the Coalition/Schnee offensive off guard and forced them out. It was the day after the battle and the citizens waited anxiously for what happens next. Much of the citizens had arrived at the Grand Hall, for the address from their new leader; the rest were watching on TV at home. Several news networks were let in to the city to broadcast the address. "Is the press ready?" Castleton asked Sapphire. "They are ready" said Sapphire. "I'll get to it than" he replied. Castleton rose from the table and went to the podium. "Brothers, sisters; soldiers and countrymen" he started "yesterday was a butchering, our friends and family murdered by the "civilized" world. My mother and father died on the field of battle, and left me with a choice. The world believes that we are weak; they were wrong. Conway is strong, Conway is resilient, and Conway will have vengeance. Yesterday will forever live in infamy as a dark day in our history when the world sought to erase us. I am here, to say I will lead Conway through these trying times and into the future. Those who died will never be forgotten, their names shall be our battle cry. Conway pledges its support to the Faunus revolutionaries, and declares absolute and total war on the Coalition. Conway shall serve its never ending mission to end oppression and chaos wherever it may be"! The crowd applauded Castleton, prepared to go to war against the world.

It was the Conway Royal palace, Castleton was in his new room packing for the trip. "Going so soon?" Sapphire entered the room. "I need to meet with the revolutionary leader" he said "to discuss the terms of an alliance". He grabbed Ramsious and strapped it on, bringing it as a sign of trust. "You know I'll miss you" she said. "Yesterday changed allot Sapphire" he said "I need to go and fight". "How much changed?" she asked. "Everything" he said "but one thing will always be constant". He turned to Sapphire and got on his knees, he pulled the ring box from a bag. "Sapphire" he said "I may leave for years, maybe never coming back. But if I do, I promise we will be together. Sapphire Cotrone, eldest daughter of the Cotrone sages; will you be mine"? Castleton slipped the ring onto her finger. "Castleton" she said "I will be yours when you do come back". The two hugged and kissed; they had the whole night to themselves and when day broke, Conway went to war.

I did return from that war, and as promised I made her my wife. MY marriage was not the only promise I had to keep. In that month I took the Schnees to world court for meddling in global affairs and assassination. I had hundreds of pieces of evidence from weapons, to autonomous troops, to corpses. Apparently the evidence never came; it just disappeared according to the court. I knew the Schnees gotten their way out thanks to dirty politics; it was evident to all what had really happened. I still had the dagger handle, the only evidence left of the Schnee attack. I had lost hope in the world at that point. I stopped applying for statehood and stopped speaking with the other nations; the world didn't want Conway and I didn't want my people to get hurt again. But maybe it could change, and Schnee coming to Conway. Maybe the world has changed; maybe Conway can be a part of it again. Maybe it can all be better, with a little work. He sure did live up to his name, didn't he father?


End file.
